Dark In Me
by purplestar19
Summary: It is almost time for Raven to fulfill her destiny. But can the Robin help her stop it all together? RobinxRaven
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Aright, this is my first story so show some love. If you don't, skip you….syke but please  
review. It makes me feel happy inside…… - Alrighty here we go……..Oh yeah. I don't own Teen Titans…….

* * *

I hear my father's voice so loud in my ears it hurts. I don't want to hear him. 

I don't want to see him. I don't want anything to do with him.

"_Raven……you will destroy the world. Your friends. Your life. You cannot escape this Raven. And you know it_."

"_I won't do it. I'll fight it….."_

But I know I can't. I can't change what I was supposed to do. It's written down on paper, in history, in my life. I can't change anything…….and that's what I hate. I want to follow my own rules, not what some one saw in prophecy. I want to have…free will.

"_It will happen, my daughter. It cannot be stopped. You will lose all control…_."

And that's when I wake up….right when the sunlight hits me and clears the darkness out of my mind.

Chapter 1

I walk to the living room where the rest of the Titans are doing whatever they're doing. Robin listening to music, Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over a stupid game and Starfire cooking something that I don't want to taste. I've had too many experiences with her stuff.

"Hey, looks who's up." Robin, always so cheerful and calm. He wouldn't be if he's seen what I've seen.

"Yeah." I put my hood over my head and sit at the table and open my book. I don't want to be bothered. I want to think. I feel Robin looking at me, like as if he knows that something is wrong.

_"I'm fine."_ I assure him and he looks away. I don't want anyone worrying about me until they have to.

When it all happens and I can't control it.

When I lose my trail of thought.

When I lose all of who I am.


	2. Meeting

**Thanks for the replies dudes. I LOVE YOU! No not like that but thanks . Thanks Moonjava. I feel so proud of myself….. Alrighty here we go………**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**Meeting**

I was interrupted reading a book on spells called on the intercom via Robin. I know that it's about earlier today. He's gonna ask what's wrong I know it…I told him I was alright.

But he's knows I'm not. I know that too.

I put my book down on my dresser and walk towards my door. The door slides open and I walk through. I hear the hissing of the door close behind me. I walk through the hallway and use my powers to put my hood on my head. For some reason, I've been doing that lately……maybe the light's bothering me I guess.

I stop dead in the hallway. _The light's never bothered me like this……oh no….._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as I fall to the floor in pain. _Im losing it…..Im….losin…….myself….no…._

"RAVEN!" is the last thing I here before everything turns to darkness.

* * *

"Is she okay?" I hear Starfire say.

"I don't know. Does she _look_ okay to you?" Cyborg replies.

"Dude, I don't think she was _ever_ okay." Beast Boy says. _If I could move, I would've….._

"Would you guys be quiet?" Robin says with a stern voice. _A wave of emotion fills me. It feels like……..like……_

_Love. The thing I never had in my whole entire life. The thing I wanted so dearly. I feeling it so strongly from Robin. Robin? Loving me? I thought his sweetheart was always Starfire. Maybe things change, I guess. But I can't love back. My emotions could do things. Even hurt the one who loves me so dearly. I have to tell him he cannot love me…there is no way that I can love him. _

_No way….._

I open my eyes to see all of my friends around me in the room full of blue. What kind of room…stupid this is my room. No one's allowed in my room…..

"Raven! You are okay!" Starfire gives me a huge hug.

"Can't….breath…."

"Oh. Im sorry."

"BOOYAH! She's up and runnin!"

"See, I _told_ you she'll be okay."

"Not from what I heard."

"Oh…that…umm…hee hee…"

"Raven. Youre alright." I feel my cheeks turn red. _Stop it, you cannot do that……_

"Umm….why are you blushing?"

"Im hot. What did we need to talk about Robin?"

"Are you sure youre---"

"Im fine."

"Alright Titans. Move out." The rest of the Titans leave and it's just me and Robin alone. In my room. With no one there. Just me and him.

_Stop it…control it…._

"Raven, I know something's wrong with you. I can feel it. Please tell me and maybe I can help you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yes there is."

"I cannot tell you….won't tell you…"

"Maybe this will….."

And I feel my lips being pressed against Robin's so tenderly.

**  
**

**Whoo whoo Raven! Suky Suky now! Robin has made his move…..unexpected by Raven obviously….hee hee. Will Raven fall for this love she has never felt or slap Robin in the face? Watch out for the next chap people.**

**Review dangit! Need friggin support! **


	3. Speechless

**Thanks you guys. I really appreciate you reviewing my story - Okay recap on the last chap….**

**Recap: Raven falls unconscious and wakes up surrounded by her friends. Robin asks her what's wrong but Raven will not tell him. Robin gives her a smooch.**

You guys all caught up now? Okay here we go……… 

**Speechless (a.k.a What the Heck Was That for Robin?)**

_Whoa._

_He just kissed me and I'm just sitting here letting him. We've been doing this for 1 second now._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_What happened to telling him that you can't do this Raven? What happened?_

_I don't really know myself to be honest._

_Well? Push him off of you! Do something!_

_I can't._

_Why in the hell where your father resides can't you?_

_Because….because…I….love him too….._

_You know that you cannot love Raven! You can't!_

_I can if I want to damnit! I can control it!_

_No you can't! Your emotions are too----_

_I know!_

_Suit yourself. Kill all your friends because of this "love"……_

I come back to the real reality that can change the fate if my whole entire life. Man, he can kiss. I feel so loved……

_What the hell! Get him off you!_

"Robin…….we have to stop…I can't do this…Robin….."

"Mhmmm…."

"Robin….."

"Oh, Im sorry! Im so sorry! I didn't mean it! Well, maybe I did….but…sorry! It's just that I like you and….sorry!"

"Robin, stop yelling! It's okay, alright? I've always known you've liked me…..well not really but I could feel it from you."

"Wow….and I was trying to hide it too." We both laughed and sat up on my bed(we were originally lying down face-to-face) and fixed up ourselves. My robe was turned all the way around and Robin's mask was almost off. He realized it and turned around quickly.

"Robin…..why do you always wear your mask? Don't you ever take it off?"

"Yeah, I take it off. I just don't want anyone to see who I really am."

"Oh." Im a curious type-of-girl. Let me ask.

"Robin. Take off your mask please."

"Alright. But nobody can ever know okay?"

"Okay." He turns around slowly to face me. He sighs so hard. _Jeez this is so hard for him…..maybe I should say no…._

"Robin…you don't have to----"

"No. I want to." He grabs both ends of his mask and pulls it off slowly.

_Oh my god……_

**Oh lord, have mercy! What does Robin's face look like! Only I know….well not really cause Im makin it up as I go. So watch out for the next chap people! Thanks for reviewin!**


	4. New Faces and Danger

**Okay since Im bored and don't have anything to do, here's another chap today. And keep reviewin - Here's the recap on the last chap(hey that rhymed)**

**Recap: Raven likes the smooch she got, asks Robin to take off his mask and he does in this chap.**

**Alrighty here we go…..evilsangle you guessed it right! Ding Ding Ding!**

**Oh yeah for the other two chaps, don't own Teen Titans :sniffs and gets a tissue:**

**Another thing, read twisted by inu5292. It's good whether youre an Inuyasha fan or not.**

**Okay I think that's it. No wait….syke here ya go...**

* * *

**New Faces and Danger**

Oh my god……

One large scratch goes through his left eye. But his eyes are still so beautiful and handsome. They are an ice blue, not too dark and not too light. They're just right.

I feel like Goldilocks……but that scratch….where did it come from? 

I just stare at his eyes. Just stare, nothing else. They have such a hold on me.

"Wow. Your eyes are pretty."

"What?"

"I said your eyes are pretty."

"Oh." He starts blushing.

"You don't mind the----"

"The scratch. Where did it come from?"

"Oh that. Ummm….about that scratch----"

"ROBIN!" is all we hear. Robin flips over the bed and goes under it like a mouse. Im sitting looking for him. The door hisses open.

"Friend Raven, have you seen our friend Robin?"

"He's un…..no I haven't seen him."

"Well, trouble is in the city we protect. We must fight for victory and peace!"

"Um…okay. We'll….I mean I'll be there in a minute. And Ill tell ROBIN we have trouble."

"Okay." Starfire floats to my door and flies through it when it opens. I get off my bed and lift up the cover.

"Robin, we have to go."

"Thanks for almost blowing my cover Raven."

"Youre welcome, Scratchy." He gets from under my bed and puts his mask back on.

"Alright we got a city to save. Let's move out."

Now there's the Robin I know.

* * *

"Robin, we have a lock on him now." Cyborg says into his arm as he drives the T-Car through the street at high speeds. Im sitting next to him listening. Robin's riding along side of us on his motorcycle. I have a little daydream of me on it to, and Im holding on to him. 

Haha. Funny.

"There." I point to a spot on the street.

"……" I hear a growl from Cyborg's arm and a word I never want to hear.

"Slade."

The car screeches to a halt and we get out. I levitate to be ready for anything Slade wants to throw at us. Starfire and Beast Boy float right along side me. Starfire gasps and I hear Beast Boy mumble an "aww man" as we watch Slade.

"Slade. We're taking you down. Titans, GO!(I think that's all Robin really says)" With that command, we all go towards Slade.

"Sonic Cannon!" Cyborg's right hand immediately turns into a cannon and it fires a blue light towards Slade. But Slade jumps out of the way and the shot hits a building and leaves a huge hole in it. I look for Slade immediately.

"Where did he---"

"GO!" I all I hear from Cyborg as he's thrown into a building behind him. Slade jumps over to him and starts taking pieces apart.

"Cyborg!" I use my powers to levitate Slade off him.

"Robin, NOW!" I throw Slade towards Robin. Taking his retractable staff he whacks Slade hard in the stomach. (I don't know, why but this is funny to me).

"Starfire, shoot!" I look up and see Starfire's eyes turn green and she aims towards Slade. 20 green bolts are thrown towards Slade, but 0 hit him. Slade uses his dodging technique again.

_Darnit. He's too quick. _

I hear a loud roar behind and the buildings shake. A large green rhino runs towards Slade and hits him clean and on point.

"_Good work, Beast Boy."_

Slade flys in the air grabs on to a pole. Now it's my turn.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin---"

_Whats happening to me?_

I drop to the ground and open my eyes. I see out of two sets of eyes, not one.

_No…..no!_

"AUGH!" I yell as my powers are controlling me. I use my power and grab the rest of the Titans and Slade with dark hands coming out of the ground. I hold on to my head. It hurts so bad.

"RAVEN!" I hear my friends yell as they're being pulled into a dark hole that I have created unwillingly.

"NO!" I look at my arms. Theyre red like blood just like...

_My father's..._

"_Im so sorry" _I hear Robin think as he gets out one of my hands grasp and runs towards me. The hand follows him and keeps trying to attempt to grab him. He grabs his staff and jumps in front of me.

"Robin….help….."

"Sorry, Raven….." Robin says as he whacks me in the head with his staff and I fall to the ground, unconscious……..

* * *

**Man, that had to hurt. My heads hurts now jeez. Well here ya go people! Keep reviewin!**


	5. Same girl, Wrong Prophecy and Poop

**Jeez Robin. You didn't have to hit her that hard. Alright here's the recap on the last chap (still rhymes man)….**

**Recap: Raven sees Robin's whole face for the first time, loses control of her powers and almost sends her friends and Slade to a dark dimension. Robin knocks her upside her head.**

**This will be a Robin chap…since Raven is knocked-out. You got that now? Okay here we go……**

* * *

**Same Girl, Wrong Prophecy, and Poop**

I take out my staff in front of Raven.

"Robin…help…." Her hands are red and she has four eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven." With that, I hit her with my staff.

"Uhh…." Raven falls to the ground and all her dark hands vanish and let go of the rest of the Titans and Slade. She turns back to her normal pale color and her eyes go back to one pair.

"Good-bye Robin. I hope I meet you and the demon-to-be again soon." Slade says coolly.

"Slade! What demon!"

_I thought Raven was a portal!_

"You will see soon, actually you will if you survive….." He throws one of his smoke bombs down. The smoke clears and he's not there.

"Damnit! We have to go after him. He shouldn't be that----"

"Robin, we must help Raven. Remember?" Starfire points to the unconscious Raven on the ground.

_Damnit……._

I pick up Raven in my arms and carry her to the T-Car.

"Umm….what happens if she does the same thing in my car…..Im the only one in there!" Cyborg yells as he walks to the car.

"She won't, Cy. Well….I hope not….."

"Thanks, man. I feel so much better." Cyborg gets in on the driver's side and starts up the car. I look at Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Follow the T-Car. If Raven loses it again, hit her on the head."

"And dude, where are you going?"

"Im going after Slade…" I say with gritted teeth.

"No Robin! You must help Raven!" Starfire tugs on my arm. I pull it away from her. She gives me a hurt look.

"Look, Im helping Raven by finding out information."

"Dude, we already _know_ what Raven's destined to do. She's supposed to bring Trigon in the world, blah blah blah. We know the sto---"

"That story is all wrong. There's something behind that little prophecy that we or Raven do not know."

"Hurry up ya'll! Im burnin gas here!" Cyborg leans out the window and yells. I give Beast Boy and Starfire a look. Beast Boy transforms and turns into a bird. Starfire gives me one last look and flies after the car as it drives off.

_Hey where's Beast….._

I feel something plop on my head. I rub my head and it's sticky.

"BEAST BOY! YOU"RE DEAD WHEN I GET BACK! Grr…." I get some paper towel from the pizza place. People are all looking at me funny. My face heats up as I get the damn poop out of my hair. I grease it up with grease I have in my pocket until its how I want it. I run to my motorcycle and start it up. I hop on and put on my helmet. I turn the bike around and leave the pizza place in the dust.

_Slade, if you know anything about Raven….._

_You will tell me….no matter what…._

_

* * *

_**Slade, I will warn you now...if Robin wants answers, he's gettin them okay!**

**Well hope you liked the chap! Keep reviewin and read Love and Jealousy and Bounded (both new joints)! Peace Out! **_  
_


	6. Info and Choices

**Wassup everybody. Welcome back to Dark In Me. Thanks for reviewin everybody D. sorry it took so long. I got banded from the comp…grr…..**

**Inu5292: skip you syke I was tired gimme a break D**

**Evilsangle: Thanks for the cookies! D**

**Raven2547 or 2586 or…..dangit you know who you are…: Thanks and here it is!**

**Meg424: Thanks! I feel so special... **

**Alrighty recap on the last chap (still rhymes dudes!)….**

**Recap: Robin knocked out Raven. Robin goes to find Slade and gets some poop on his head (I thought that was funny myself D)**

**Got all that? Here we go…….**

**Oh yeah this chap will be both R & R's point of view. Afterwards it's back to Raven (so much easier to understand and write about)…..**

**

* * *

**

**Info and Choices**

**Raven's P.O.V**

_What's going on……where am I? I can hear a car running and I feel like as if I'm in motion but…….I can't….move…._

_Stupid. I'm unconscious. Or something like that……._

_I open my eyes and look around. Im in a red world with rocks floating and birds with red eyes flying around._

_Im in my mind. Without my mirror……_

_I hear swishes of cloaks as my emotions come to my silent call. They come in a rainbow of colors. They surround me in a circle. forth….." A dorky looking image of me comes forth in yellow._

"_Yes?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well, you're becoming a full-demon."_

"_What?"_

"_Full…..demon……you…are becoming I said."_

"_Look, don't get smart. Im just------"_

"_SHOCKED!" My emotion Shock yells at the top of her lungs._

"_Shut up!"_

"_We are very sorry. We won't do it again." Sadness says softly in her gray cloak._

"_Aw, we can handle this. Piece of cake. Quit shakin, Worry." Bravery grabs Worry by the shoulders._

"_No, we cannot. Knowledge…I thought I was the Portal. What happened to the Pro----"_

"_That's not the right one."_

"_What? They told me that at my---!"_

"_Its wrong. The Prophecy is all wrong." Curious looks at Knowledge._

"_Well, what's the real Prophecy then?" Knowledge looks through a book that popped up in her hands. She looks through the pages for a while._

"_The real on says you'll become a Demon on the day Mortals will end and Immortals shall rise."_

"_Well, it's the same date. Just different Prophecy."_

"_But there's one thing."_

"_What?" Curious and I both say at the same time._

"_When you become Demon, you will lose control of your powers. You will not have any control of what you do unless you get the Demon out of you. And if you don't…you will destroy the Earth."_

"_No…..no….I'm supposed to just be the Portal! Not the One Demon who destroys the world and end things Mortal!"_

"_I am sorry. But that is the Prophecy……"_

"NO!" I wake up yelling and scaring the crap out of Cyborg…

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I'm riding top-speed through traffic. Cars are honking at me like crazy but I don't care. I only got one thing on my mind.

Raven.

I thought the Prophecy said she was the Portal for her father. Or maybe….

_She's the Portal for the Demon inside of her…….._

I hit my helmet with my hand for this thought. What the heck? Raven can control her powers….

Well sorta. After the incident earlier I don't know…..

My earpiece is filled with Cyborg's voice. I listen carefully.

"Hey Robin, Raven awake now. Im still scared though."

"Is she alright?" I say into the mic that's in my helmet.

"Yeah she's fine. She woke up…kinda scared though. We almost flew off the street."

"Well keep heading towards Titans Tower."

"Are you sure—"

"I'll be fine. Just help Raven." There is a pause for a little while.

"Alright but if you need help---"

"I'll call." I turn off my earpiece and maneuver through the traffic. My screen shows I'm getting close to Slade. I had just happened to have put a tracer on him before he got away…

"Robin." I hear in my earpiece.

_What the hell? I thought I turned……._

"Slade."

"Meet me on the top of Wayne Enterprises. There we can talk as much as we like."

"How can I trust you?"

"You choose…..either your friend or your so-called 'trust'." My earpiece clicks off. I turn it back on. I hear static.

_Well Robin….this may be another trick. Should you follow it? Or help Raven?_

And I know what I'll choose.

I speed off into the direction of Wayne Enterprises...

* * *

**Of course Robin is going to Slade's destination...it's Robin jeez. Well are Slade and Robin going to have a cup and tea and talk? **

**OF COURSE NOT! HUGE FIGHT SCENE!**

** So stay tuned...for the next episode of Dark In Me! peace out!  
**


	7. Find Robin!

**Well hello everybody and welcome to Dark In Me:starts singin Guess who's back, back again….Kay is back, tell a friend, guess who's back, guess who's back…:**

**Ahem…..annnyway thanks for reviewin you guys. I LOVE YOU ALL! (and no, not like that) Without yall, Dark In Me would not be…..dark….**

**Alrighty then……recap on the last chap(man I love that!) Aww snaps triple rhyme!**

**Recap: Raven finds out info on the real Prophecy, Slade gives Robin a call and Robin is going to go to Wayne Enterprises to probably kick Slade's $$.**

**Yall got all that? Okay….**

**Oh yeah AD: Read Twisted by Inu5292 in the Inuyasha section. Since she put an ad for my story (which she did not have to do) I am returning the favor (I feel so special!) Or if youre lazy, just click on her name and there it is. Not as good as Teen Titans, but still good. Harry Potter fans, read The Aftermath by her too. Man I feel like a commercial…..**

**Sorry chaps are so short. Its just that I put alot in one chap so its…short you know? But Ill try to break that habit.**

**Okay? Here we go…..**

**

* * *

**

**Find Robin!**

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yell as I find the disturbing truth.

"Whoa! Raven, calm down!" I look to the side to see Cyborg trying to get control of the car. A huge 16-wheeler heads in our direction.

"AUGH!" I think fast of how we can try to escape without dying. Well I would go through…..

_That's it…._

"Azarath…." The 16-wheeler honks.

"Metrion…." It keeps honking. It can't stop either….

"ZINTHOS!" A black aura covers the car and we go straight through the 16-wheeler. I see gears, boxes and other things. Cyborg has his eyes covered. I want to laugh but try to focus on the car. Who knows what would happen if we got stuck…..

We go straight through and make it on the other side. I release the energy on the car and it's solid again.

"Cyborg…"

"Huh?" He looks up.

"Get the wheel."

"I thought….we were….WHATS GOING ON!"

"Just drive." I see Beast Boy fly up along side of us and so does Starfire.

_They could've helped, jeez….._

"Friend Raven! You are okay!" I hear through the window. I look and see Starfire twirling in circles because she's happy. I smile.

But then I remember everything I've just learned.

That prophecy will be fulfilled.

No matter what I do……

* * *

We get to Titans Tower. I nearly stumble out of the car but just float instead. I feel a headache coming and remember Robin's crazy staff. 

_Didn't have to hit that hard…where is he anyway?_

"Cyborg" Cyborg turns around as he puts in the code for our entry. The doors unlock and we walk in.

"What?"

"Where's Robin?"

"I don't know…..he said he was going after Slade for information on the….hey, where are you going!" He sees me flying out the door.

"Im going to find Robin!" Not looking back I fly towards the city.

_Something's wrong….._

I fly over top the buildings and search for Robin below.

_He's in trouble…._

I see Wayne Enterprises and fly over there.

_I can feel it…._

I fly over to see Robin and Slade ready to fight. Robin looks up and sees me but looks back at Slade.

"_Raven, hide. I'm about to find out the real Prophecy."_

"_Robin, I already know the real Prophecy."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But Slade…."_

"_Robin, let him go and come back home."_

"_After all he did…._

"_There's no way I'm letting him go!"_

I'm filled with Robin's anger and hear the Wayne Enterprises sign moving.

_Oh no….._

I meditate right then and there and it stops. I can't go inside Robin's head anymore. What he feels can go through me and cause damage. I can't let that happen.

I look to see Slade giving the sign some curiosity and he sees me. I look him dead in the eye and that's when Robin gets his chance.

"ARGH!" Robin kicks Slade and sends him flying. Im about to drop to help Robin.

"No, Raven! You don't know what your powers could do this time!"

"Im fine! Let me help Robin! I can control it!"

"No you can't Raven, and you know that! Do you want people to get hurt…..me to get hurt?" He holds my face as Slade's getting back up on his feet.

I start to cry.

"No….."

"You must not use your powers until we find a way that you can, okay?"

"ROBIN, LOOK OUT!" I push him out of the way as Slade almost hits him with his staff.

"Well, well Raven. How is it to be Demon?"

_Don't do it….._

"How's your eye, Slade? Still missing, I guess?" He narrows his eye at me. I smile.

"Look out."

"Wha----UNH!" Robin had jumped in the air as high as he could and whacked Slade on top of the head with his staff.

Slade takes out his own staff and waits for Robin to make his move.

"Shall we dance, Boy Wonder?"

"Bring it." Robin attacks first and Slade blocks his attack. Slade catches Robin off guard.

They walk around in a circle, analyzing each other. I float there helplessly and watch.

_Do something….._

_I can't…..my powers….._

I watch as Robin tries to hit Slade in the stomach but Slade guards again. Slade moves quickly under Robin and whacks him on the back.

"Augh!" Robin falls to the ground. Slade pins him with his staff.

"Well Robin….looks like I won fair and square." Slade kicks him to the edge of the roof.

"Nooo! Robin!"

"_Raven….do not help…."_

Slade walks closer and closer to Robin. I'm wondering what I should do.

Should I help? Or listen to my leader, the one I love?

Robin jumps up and throws a disk at Slade. It explodes and electricity is everywhere.

"AUGH!"

"Looks like you lost, Slade." Robin then walks up to him and knocks him, as hard as he can I can tell, in the head (A/N: Is that Robin's fav hit spot or what?)

"Robin…." I float toward him and hug him.

"Raven…"

"Yes?"

"Not so hard."

"Oh. Im sorry."

Looks like Robin didn't hit Slade hard enough.

Slade grabs me and picks me up. I struggle to get out and it happens all at once. I can't concentrate.

"Good-bye Raven. Have a nice day." Slade throws me off the roof.

* * *

I feel air rushing, on my arms, legs….everywhere. Lights are dancing everywhere. I see birds flying….the sun setting….Titans Tower…. 

And then I see a grappling hook and something green.

"Raven!"

_Robin…._

"I got you! Hold on!" I feel a hand go around my waist.

_Robin…._

We drop down to the bottom of the building slowly with the help of the grappling hook. I look up to see Robin smiling at me.

I smile back. And a pole explodes. People scream and run.

_Just ruined the whole moment, Raven……._

_

* * *

_**I know that fight scene sucked but I gave it my best. Nice call Boy Wonder yay! Thanks for reviewin everybodyand watch out**

**for the next chap of Dark In Me. Peace out!**


	8. Alert

Alert Alert: Im changing my name to purplestar19. I like Raven so it fits. And I made this a chap so you guys who read this story will all know okay?

**You got that? Okay**. **Imma try to email all the people who don't have alerts and what not who read this story.**

**Peace Out**


	9. Demon?

**Wassup everybody and welcome to Dark In Me! Thanks for reviewin you guys!**

**Recap on the last chap: Raven got thrown off of a building and Robin saved her. Raven blew up a pole and just killed the moment.**

**Alrighty ya got all that?**

**AD: Look at my profile and my fav stories. Some of them you might like ) Read Love and Jealousy and Bounded by me too! )**

**Okay here we go…….**

**

* * *

**

**Demon?**

"_You alright Raven?"_

"_Yeah. Im fine. Just---AUGH!"_

"_Raven! Raven!"_

I wake up in the hospital wing and I see colors. Green, blue, purple and more green surround me in blobs. I feel funny….like evil…….I smile at the word.

"Is she smiling?" I hear Beast Boy ask.

My eyes turn slowly red……

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asks in concern.

I see 4 Starfires.

"Raven!"

My skin turns red.

"Oh no! Run!" Cyborg yells as I spit fire out of my mouth.

_Raven! Stop!_

_I can't damnit!_

The other Titans follow as I grow bigger and bigger. A black aura covers the room as I scream.

"Nooooooooo!" The room, everything shatters.

_Stop! Stop!_

_No, Raven…it is time for me to take over now…._

_No you will not! _I fight the Demon inside of me and I win.

I shrink, go back to my pale color and have two purple eyes. Im panting so hard, I feel like a dog. But that feeling comes again as I'm losing myself. I hold my head as everything takes place again. I feel my hair grow down my back and over my shoulders. I watch as my skin turns blood red. I hear and feel my bones stretching…..

I find myself Demon again as I walk slowly out of the hospital. For some reason I want to kill my friends….

_Yes….kill….your friends……everything you love…._

_I….will….not….do it!_

_DO IT!_

"Titans, GO!" I hear Robin say he and the Titans attack me.

"Im sorry, Raven!" Beast Boy turns into a lion and bites me.

"AUGH!" I yell in pain. I grab him by the throat and throw him into the wall. He morphs back to himself, unconscious.

"B.B! Argh!" Cyborg shoots me with missiles. I turn towards him and advance on him. I stab him in the center of his chest with a finger.

His weak spot.

I smile as he turns grey and shuts down. A green bolt hits me.

"Friend Raven! Turn back to yourself! You are hurting our friends!"

"NOOOOOO!" I take my hand and slap her to the floor all the way to the living room.

"Starfire!" Robin looks down the hole. He looks at me and struggles as I grab him and start crushing him with my hand.

_Stop this!_

_No! This is who you are Raven! Get used to it!_

"Raven…." Robin whispers as I'm killing him…..

* * *

**RAVEN! STOP IT! stay tuned for the next chap of D.I.M! peace out**  



	10. Reviving the Lost

**Wassup yall and welcome back to D.I.M! thank reviewin ya guys again**

**Anyhoo AD: Read Twisted and The Aftermath by Inu5292. Both good stories :)**

**Okay recap…..I might not do recap anymore. Im getting tired of it…..say if I should or not when you review.**

**Recap: Raven turned into a Demon, jacked-up Starfire, Cyborg and Beast-Boy and is killing Robin right now.**

**Okay? Okay…..here we go…..**

**

* * *

**

**Reviving the Lost (hey that's a cool name for a chap)**

"Raven….." I hear Robin whisper as Im killing him slowly.

Yesssssss…….Raven……this is who you are, nothing else!1 Nothing more than a fool and a Demon!

_Shut up and let go of Robin!_

_Aww…..little Ravvy has feelings for this puny Mortal? How touching…….._

_SHUT UP AND LET GO!_

_I don't think so……_

I hear Robin's final and last breath as I let go of him and he falls to the ground. I hold my head in pain as I fight my Demon side.

"AUGH!" Black light surrounds the hallway and turns back to normal as I transfrom back into myself.. I crawl over to Robin, who landed face-down.

"Robin?" I shake his shoulder gently.

"Robin? Wake up. You have to help me. Robin?" No sign of movement.

"Robin? Cmon, wake up! This is not funny!"

I keep trying. And try. And try some more. But deep down, I know he's gone.

I just don't want to believe it.

I try pushing him, shaking him…..everything. But he won't wake up.

He will never wake up.

I fly over to Beast Boy, who's still unconscious. I put my hand gently on is chest and an electric shock runs through hand.

"WHOA!" Beast Boy jumps up.

"WE'LL GET YOU DE-----hey where did the Demon go?" He scratches his head.

"Beast boy---"

"Demon! We'll get you!"

"B.B----"

"Come o----

"BEAST BOY!" Titans Tower trembles.

"What?"

"Robin…." I put my head down. Beast Boy puts an arm around me.

"What, Rae?"

"Robin's gone."

"What?"

"HE'S GONE AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" I start crying and pound the floor with my fist.

"Rae---"

"ITS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I CANT CONTROL IT!"

"We have to tell the others." He says in a soothing voice. I calm down and stand up.

"Cyborg…..we'll have to fix him. Starfire's down there." I point to the large hole in the floor. Beast Boy turns into a bird and flys down. I walk over to Cyborg. I hold out my hand and concentrate on fixing Cyborg. Pieces of machinery come together and form together in Cyborg. I shoot electricity into him and his red eye comes to life.

"Unhhhh….what happened……HEY YOU STABBED ME!"

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"ROBIN!" Starfire flies up from the hole and lands next to Robin.

"Holy……" Cyborg runs over. I back away from them.

"Friend Robin! Please wake up!"

"Robin! Cmon man!"

"I didn't mean to….."

"Raven?" Starfire looks at me as I back away.

"No…..just stay away from me….." Starfire moves closer with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Raven…..its not your fault….."

"Stay away from me…….." Starfire stops and retreats. I get up and walk to Robin. I kneel next to him and kiss him.

Robin…….just don't be that far…..

"Raven!" I hear Starfire and Cyborg yell as I lose focus……

* * *

Wow……its so pretty here. No troubles or anything……

I see a dark-haired boy sitting on a rock next to a waterfall. I float over. He looks familiar……

"Robin?" He looks at me with the ice-clue eyes.

"Raven?" He hugs me.

"Robin…..we have to go back……" I pull away. He gives me a look and grabs my hand.

"But why?"

"We need you…….I need you……."

'But…..Raven…" He lets go of my hand.

"Its so wonderful here. I can't leave……." I grab his shoulders.

"Yes you can……I don't have much time left." I hear Cyborg and Starfire calling my name.

"But my parents are here Raven. I miss them so much……."

"My mother's here too, Robin." I look down.

"So lets stay, Raven." I hear Cyborg and Starfire louder.

"Robin!" I float upward slowly. Robin grabs my hand.

"Youll be happy here Raven!"

"You want to make me happy Robin?"

"Yes….."

"Then cmon!" Im still holding on to Robin.

"No…"

"Im sorry Robin…..but I can't stay….." I let go of his hand and I float faster upwards. I see Starfire and Cyborg and something grabs my leg……..

* * *

"Raven!" Cyborg and Starfire and Beast Boy shout as I come back to life.

"Not so loud….." I hold my ears. I hear a gasp as I look towards Robin.

"Oww……Why so hard Raven?" He grins.

"Robin!" I flop on him and give him a big hug. I kiss him and he kisses me back.

"Ooookay….you can split now!" Beast Boy yells. Cyborg slaps him. I hear him whisper lets leave them alone. We break…..and kiss again……

"Raven…." Robin pulls back.

"I couldn't stay."

"Why?"

"Cause…..it wouldn't the same. You would've been unhappy and so would have I." I look up.

"But your parents……" He holds my hand to his face.

"Like you said, I miss them. But someday I know Ill see them one day. But right now, Im here till the end with you."

"Robin….." I say softly.

"What?"

"I just killed you. We can't stay together like this. I can't lose you again."

"Raven….."

"We can't." I say sternly. Robin looks hurt.

"Don't be afraid about what's going to happen, Raven. Even if I die, Ill still be here." He puts his hand on my heart.

"Thank you, Robin……" I start crying and hug him.

"For being my friend….."

"And lover…." He adds and hugs me back……..

* * *

**:gets a tissue and blows: THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL:::sniffs: thanks and review! peace out:::starts cryin:**  



	11. Training and Security

**Wassup yall and welcome to D.I.M! Well since school's startin I won't update as much, but I'll try…..**

**Anyhoo recap on the last chap….**

**Recap: Robin died and Raven brought him back to life.**

**You got all that? Okey dokey here we go…….**

**

* * *

**

**Training and Security**

I wake up to the sound of clanking pans. I turn away quickly as the sunlight bothers me. I feel for the curtain and yank it close. I hate this so much…..

I put my hood over my head and teleport to the living room. Starfire's cooking, Cyborg's looking at her food funny. If you saw her food, you would too…..

"Friend Cyborg, will you please taste my glorppus?" She puts it in front of his face and he backs away from it.

"Uh….no thanks Star. Im already makin---" Cyborg looks at me as Im head into the living room.

"Um….hi Raven." I sense fear from Cyborg. I feel tears about to come.

"Friend Raven…." Starfire puts her food down but doesn't come hug me as usual. I don't blame her…..

"Good Morning. Well…..I guess I better go to my room…." I'm about to go when I feel someone grab my arm.

"Raven…." It's Robin. He looks at me so sadly. I just want to be in his arms.

"Robin…" I hug him and start crying. Robin whispers in my ear something I would never think of hearing. Beast Boy joins us and smiles. Will it work?

"No way…"

"It'll work Raven. Just try." He smiles that grin I hate and love much.

"Fine."

* * *

We all walk down this hallway Ive never been in. Ive been here how long and Ive never been down this hallway? The walls are blue, not grey and only little lights show the floor. 

"Robin…..why have Ive never been----"

"Cause….you've never looked that hard." He laughs and I punch him playfully. Beast Boy runs ahead and finds a door.

"Okay dude, here we go." He says "tofu" and the door opens.

"Why tofu, Beast Boy?"

"Cause no one likes it, duh!" He walks through and Robin and I follow.

The room is so HUGE. It's almost as big as two of our living rooms put together.

"Whoa…"

"Big isn't it?" Robin walks to a control panel. A chair comes out of the floor.

"Sit down, Raven." I go to the chair and sit. Beast Boy and Robin walk over. Robin starts strapping me down.

"Hey what's this for?"

"Just in case you lose it, Raven. We don't want anything bad to happen after that incident earlier." Robin finishes strapping me down and Beast Boy stands in front of me. Robin walks back to the control panel.

"Alright now Raven. How do you feel when the demon part takes over?"

"I feel lost, afraid……evil…."

"Okay. Now this might hurt….." Robin hits a button and light hits me.

"AUGH! TURN IT OFF!" My eyes start turning red and I start squirming in the chair.

"Ooookay…no light for you….." Robin hits the same button again and Im surrounded in darkness.

"Now Beast Boy is going to taunt you okay? Say mean things about you. Now he doesn't mean it but we have to find out what happens if he does this okay? Try to control it as much as you can Raven."

"Ummm…..okay…"

"Beast Boy….begin." Beast Boy nods his head and starts talking.

"Where's your mommy Raven? Little Raven all alone by herself."

_Control it Raven….._

"Raven, youre such a freak with those weird powers of yours. I wonder what your Mom was thinking……"

_Helllllooooo….Raven….._

_NO!_

I clench my eyes shut as my skin turns red and I get that feeling again. My skin turns red.

"Cmon Raven! Control it!"

_Cmon Raven….try….._

_It will never work Raven…it's who you are……_

_No….._

_Stop trying and accept it. That little bird boy over there can't help you….._

_Yes he can…and he will….._

I open my eyes and my skin is turning….grey! It's working!

_Don't fight me Raven….._

_I can fight you however I like…._

"Go Raven! Youre almost there!" Beast Boy cheers me on. And finally, my eyes are purple and that feeling goes away.

"Yes! Raven, you did it!" Robin runs over and starts unstrapping me. Beast Boy turns into a kitten and starts purring. I sit up and start petting him.

"Thanks. I could've done it without you guys."

"But Raven….whenever you can't control it, teleport yourself here. It's the safest and most secure place in the Tower."

"But…..what if I can't teleport?" Robin looks shocked by my question. He starts to speak but I cut him off.

"If I can't control myself…." Beast Boy jumps off my lap and morphs back into himself.

"Kill me." Robin and Beast Boy gasp.

"DO WHAT?"

* * *

**NO RAVEN! Will B.B and Robin do as Raven asks when the time is right? stay tuned for the next chap of D.I.M.! peace out!**  



	12. Blue Plans

**:Sighs hard and long: Hello…..:sighs again: My lazy a$$ is finally updating to my story. My friend kept pushing me to do it, so I am finally. You know who you are dude.**

**Plus I felt bad cause yall just waitin and waitin. Well wait no more my fellow readers!**

**Pssh I aint doin recap (this time). I hope yall have good memory banks or something cause mine's shot.**

**Well this is jump-start chap, so it won't be all that long.**

**

* * *

**

**Blue Plans  
**

"Raven," Robin said sternly. "We will not kill you." Beast Boy holds my hands gently. I feel a wave of jealously from Robin.

"Yeah, dude. You're our friend and we don't want to hurt you." I hang my head low and suddenly feel confused and outraged.

"Both of you are so stupid! It doesn't matter if we're friends or not! Everyone will _die_ if I am still around with this demon inside of me(like Naruto, nice show anyway)!

"If you guys don't understand that, then why am I talking to you guys?" I want to go to my room, I want to feel safe and secure.

I just want to understand why me.

I feel for that serene source of teleportation and look as Robin and Beast Boy fade away.

"Raven, wait!" Robin tries to grab me, but only catches nothing.

* * *

**_Robin's P.O.V._**

"Why doesn't she ever listen!" I turn to Beast Boy looking for an answer.

He doesn't respond. Silence fills the large gray room. I start pacing like I usually do. Thinking.

"Well," Beast Boy begins. I turn to him intently. "Raven has been through things us, well as you can say, 'normals' have never been through." He makes quotetation marks with his hand. "Her father's a demon from Hell, and her mother was killed by her own father. How would you feel if all that happened to you?"

I'm staring at him, wondering when Beast Boy suddenly turned into a sympathetic animal morpher.

But I understand his point. I sit in a chair, thinking about when I was in Heaven, or whatever you want to call it.

"_Robin…..we have to go back……"._

"_But why?"_

"_We need you…….I need you……."_

'_But…..Raven…" _

"_Its so wonderful here. I can't leave……."_

"_Yes you can……I don't have much time left." _

"_But my parents are here Raven. I miss them so much……."_

"_My mother's here too, Robin." _

"_So lets stay, Raven." _

To tell you the truth, I felt at peace. Serene. Actually safe.

Raven has probably felt that way in her entire life. Death, demons, prophesies. Everyday she had to deal with priests telling her of her evil future. The evil growing inside of her.

"Yeah Beast Boy. I get what you mean."

"Should we leave her alone?"

"Yeah. She needs to vent anyway." I head to the large doors, feeling in my heart something is about to happen.

Something none of us will like.

* * *

**_Raven's P.O.V_**

I'm rocking back and forth in my bed, sobbing. I don't even know why. Tears keep flowing for no reason at all.

Why me? Why did I have to end up with this horrible fate? I punch a pillow and use my power to rip it to shreds. I sob even harder.

I feel negligible(ha spelling word!) and stupid. I'm looking out the window and see the sun setting. Stars are copious(whoo!) in the night sky. I look for the planets and feel balmy. I see a faint blue one….

Neptune.

That's it.

* * *

**Oh boy. What is Raven going to do? What is she planning? AUGH! Stay tuned and thanks for coming back to read D.I.M! Peace Out!**


End file.
